Witch
by IgnezWindsor
Summary: Hinata fora acusada de Bruxaria, seduzir e enganar o Príncipe Itachi Uchiha, o que acontecera a dona de madeixas azul petróleo?


_Witch_

Saa mite goran kanashii ohanashi

Saa hankachi no youi wasurezu ni

Aru to koro ni majo ga ita souna

Aru ouji to koi wo shita souna

Toki wo yameru mahou wasureru kurai no

Shiawasena toki wa sugite iku

(Agora, por favor dê uma olhada, nessa triste história.

Não se esqueça de ter o seu lenço pronto.

Em um lugar distante, havia uma bruxa

Ela se apaixonou por um príncipe

Eles passaram muito tempo juntos e felizes.

Tanto tempo que a bruxa quase se esqueceu da sua magia que para o tempo)

_Hinata não esperava se apaixonar mas seu coração ao vê-lo falhou uma batida, seus longos cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor não deixaram ela desviar o olhar, seu olhar para ela era gentil como fora ao pegar sua "tiara" de seda rosa e renda branca, esqueceu por um momento que nunca envelheceria_

(Juujika ni idakare sora aogu

Penitenziagite! ( kui arata me yo )

Inori no koe na do kaki kesare

Opus transit in otium ( kenshin wa kyomu to kashita )

Kono aisae majutsu to yobu no nara

Penitenziagite! ( kui arata me yo )

Nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsuga ii

La mortz est super nos! ' shi ga warera ni no shika karu ' )

(Presa a uma cruz, eu olho para o céu,

"Arrependei-vos" (Arrependei-vos)

Enquanto a voz das orações desaparece abaixo de mim

"Minha devoção evaporou-se no nada" (Minha devoção evaporou-se no nada)

Se você esta indo tão longe para chamar o meu amor de bruxaria,

"Arrependei-vos" (Arrependei-vos)

Eu vou envolver tudo com as minhas chamas do ódio

"A morte está pesando sobre nós!" 'A morte está pesando sobre nós' )

_Hinata estava presa a uma cruz, seus cabelos não estavam mais longos agora eles, seus lindos cabelos azul – petróleo batia em sua nuca, de seus olhos perolados escorriam lagrimas, fora traída, fora traída, ser traído doía, era a pior dor que sentira em suas décadas de idade, era acusada de um crime por uma bela moça de madeixas rosa, era acusada de bruxaria, ninguém se levantou a seu favor, o príncipe, seu amado, Itachi Uchiha, a olhou com um olhar doloroso, ele se sentia traído, Hinata percebeu o que fariam, tentariam exorciza-la. _

_A voz de seu amado, junto com a dona de madeixas rosadas e o resto dos cidadões do reino incluindo a família real, a família de seu amado. _

_- Penitenziagite! – gritaram para ela_

_Finalmente caíra a ficha para Hinata, ela começara a sentir ódio, os humanos eram corrompidos facilmente, enganados facilmente, tão facilmente cairiam em um ciclo vicioso de ódio, Arrependei-vos por traírem a mim, se sua devoção a mim evaporava facilmente, então amaldiçoaria todos eles, eles seriam incapazes de serem felizes enquanto sua mera existência persistisse _

_(_Saa mite goran moeru youna sora wo

Saa wasureru na seigi no honoo wo

Aru to koro ni majo ga ita souna

Aru ouji wo taburaka shita souna

Miryou suru mahou ni torawa reta mono no

Shiawasena toki wa sugi sarishi)

(Agora, por favor, dê uma olhada, para o céu, aparentemente em chamas).

Não se esqueça desta chama da justiça.

Em um lugar distante, havia uma bruxa.

Ela enganou e seduziu um príncipe.

O tempo feliz está acabado para eles,

Agora que o encantamento da bruxa se dissipou. ()

_Ela era acusada de ser uma bruxa, ela era acusada de enganar e seduzir o príncipe, o coração da garota de madeixas rosa diminuiu, nele tinha culpa, não que isso importasse para Hinata, eles queimariam nas chamas do ciclo vicioso de ódio um ciclo que duraria até o fim de suas existências, seu coração estava machucado, era um pecado ela amar? Era um pecado sonhar em conviver com a pessoa que ama? Não que isso agora importasse, ela fora traída, mas por que era ela que recebia um olhar machucado deles, eles não tinham o direito de se sentirem machucados._

(Juujika ni tsunagi akuma yobu

Penitenziagite! ( kui arata me yo )

Ashiki jumon wo sakebu mae ni

Virtus migrat in vitium ( bitoku wa aku toku to kashita )

Kano tsumi naru majutsu ni shinpan wo

Nunc cuncta rerum debita ( imaya subete ga )

Kono seinaru honoo wo hanatsuga ii

Exorbitant a semita ' michi wo hazurete kurutte iru ' )

(Amarrada a uma cruz, ela chama pelo o demónio.

"Arrependei-vos" (Arrependei-vos)

Antes dela invocar os seus feitiços perversos em voz alta,

"Virtude tornou-se vício" (Virtude tornou-se vício)

O julgamento é laçado sobre suas feitiçarias pecaminosas,

"Agora tudo o que há" (Agora tudo o que há)

Envolvendo-a no fogo sagrado da justiça.

"Está fora do caminho certo" 'Está fora do caminho certo' )

Amarrada a cruz Hinata deixou de lado sua imortalidade e clamou pelo demônio

- Penitenziagite! – Gritara o povo do reino pronto para exorciza-la

- Sua virtude tornou-se um vício – gritou Hinata para todos ouvirem - Agora tudo o que restara é o ciclo vicioso do ódio, assim como eu não sigo mais o caminho certo e estou proibida de ser feliz, amaldiçoo vocês à seguirem o mesmo caminho que eu, proíbo-vos de serem felizes – lagrimas de ódio escorriam pelo seu belo rosto, surpreendeu a todos quando grandes asas brancas e majestosas saíram de suas costas e elas começaram a ficar negras

(Kaku munashiki hito no oroka shisa

Penitenziagite ( kui arata me yo )

Ano yuuhi no aka wa moe tsuduke

La mortz est super nos! ( shi ga warera ni no shika karu )

Toki wo yameru mahou wasureru kurai no

Shiawasena toki wa sugite iku

Juujika ni idakare sora aogu

Penitenziagite! ( kui arata me yo )

Inori no koe na do kaki kesare

Opus transit in otium ( kenshin wa kyomu to kashita )

Kono aisae majutsu to yobu no nara)

(Bobagens das pessoas loucas!

"Arrependei-vos" (Arrependei-vos)

A vermelhidão das queimaduras de sol!

"A morte está pesando sobre nós!" (A morte está pesando sobre nós)

Eles passaram muito tempo juntos e felizes.

Tanto tempo que a bruxa quase se esqueceu da sua magia que para o tempo

Presa a uma cruz, eu olho para o céu,

"Arrependei-vos" (Arrependei-vos)

Enquanto a voz das orações desaparece abaixo de mim

"Minha devoção evaporou-se no nada" (Minha devoção evaporou-se no nada)

Se você esta indo tão longe para chamar o meu amor de bruxaria)

_As vozes dos cidadoes desapareciam abaixo de si, chamaram seu puro amor que não possuía qualquer luxuria de bruxaria, que a morte pese sobre vos como o ódio pesa sobre mim agora duvidaram do amor de um anjo acusaram-no de bruxaria e de seduzir enganar à todos do reino, assim como ela eles nunca seriam felizes_

_A garota de madeixas rosadas estava com horror estampado em seu rosto ela acusara um anjo? Sua ganância causara tudo isso, mentira para o príncipe ao dizer que Hinata era uma bruxa e que ela devia ser morta por amaldiçoar à muitos privando-lhes de sua felicidade agora estava sendo cobrado o preço por suas mentiras e sua ganância, Sakura Haruno , a dona de das madeixas rosas era pobre então mesmo não amando o príncipe para escapar de sua pobreza enganou-o e agora suas mentiras tornaram-se verdade em parte, agora era amaldiçoada a nunca ser feliz_

Nunc cuncta rerum debita ( imaya subete ga )

Nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsuga ii

Exorbitant a semita ( michi wo hazurete kurutte iru )

Kono akaku moyuru hi no youna

Penitenziagite! ( kui arata me yo )

Chi no namida no wake wo wasureru na

La mortz est super nos! ( shi ga warera ni no shika karu )

("Agora tudo o que há" (Agora tudo o que há)

Eu vou envolver tudo com as minhas chamas do ódio

"Está fora do caminho certo" (Está fora do caminho certo)

Não se esqueça que a razão por trás dessas lágrimas de sangue

"Arrependei-vos" (Arrependei-vos)

É vermelha como as chamas queimando!

"A morte está pesando sobre nós!" 'A morte está pesando sobre nós')

_Naquela noite o reino ouvira os gritos e lagrimas de príncipe Itachi ecoar pelo castelo._

_Fim_


End file.
